Super Schnee Brothers for the Ryu
by Hijinks Omega
Summary: Ozpin dies and Ryu from Street Fighter is brought to life to replace him. The epic sequel to the critically acclaimed Brazzbluers and the famed nominee for the "What Do I Write In Ten Minutes" contest that I just made up. (If you look closely, Penny makes a cameo in pieces.)


_"OH! NIGGA!" -EtikaWorldNetwork's eulogy_

* * *

Glynda knew that drinking coffee non-stop throughout a single month could quickly kill the unsuspecting. Ozpin showed that.

It had been a dark day for Beacon Academy. With the headmaster murdered by his best friend- his coffee mug- and confusion spreading within the entire facility, the students were perplexed in the education they were receiving. Lunches suddenly became extremely pricey, and moderation over students became quite inefficient due to a sudden spike of bravery within bullies.

So she did a ritual and brought Ryu from Street Fighter to life. Why Ryu?

Why, he was a world warrior, of course. He knew everything about combat, so she might as well just get someone who fought to teach students how to fight.

"So this is Smash," Ryu said as he emerged from a magic circle.

Glynda shook her head. "No, this is Remnant."

"Oh."

The world warrior closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. He had been fighting M. Bison, who still continued to chase after his techniques even after getting destroyed for who knew how many times. But surely, being brought into a completely new world during a fight meant one thing.

He had to fight.

"So, Ryu," Glynda Goodwitch said as she put up a proper posture. "I'd like to request of you to teach our school how to fight."

So he was right. Nodding, the world warrior opened his eyes as he suddenly ran towards the blonde teacher. Startled by his wordless charge, the woman muttered, "…Ryu? What are you-"

" _ **SHORYUKEN!**_ "

If he needed to teach people how to fight, then he would do it **immediately**. Slamming his clenched fist under Glynda's chin, the martial artist blasted her out of the principal's office she had summoned him in. With a Glynda-shaped hole on the ceiling, Ryu ran out of the principal's office.

To put it more accurately, he did a flying kick as he broke through one of the massive windows in the office.

Underneath the office, Cardin pulled at Velvet's bunny ears, sneering at the Faunus's vain attempt to pry his hand off.

But Ryu wouldn't have that shit. His body headed straight towards the auburn-haired bully, his body spinning at Mach 12. "Cardin, look out!" One of Cardin's goons screamed, but it was too late. Ryu smashed the side of his foot against Cardin's head, instantly shoving his head into the ground as if he were filling water in an ice cube container.

"W-What?" Velvet squeaked as the world warrior got up from the ground. She became deathly still as the martial artist glanced at her, his eyes filled with a determination that she could only label _frightening_.

Without any hesitation, Ryu twisted his body and performed a donkey kick, sending the Faunus straight into the cafeteria. Right before she drank out of her coffee, Coco, who sat with the rest of her teammates in the cafeteria, saw Velvet crash through the window.

" _ **WHO TOUCHED MY BABY?!**_ "

Taking out a golden minigun out of her ass, the dark-haired leader of CFVY marched over the window and launched a spree of bullets at the lone world warrior outside.

But Ryu wouldn't have that shit. He parried every single bullet. And every time he did so, he moved forward. And then he started to roll underneath her bullets while endlessly parrying the firearm's swarm of metal.

"H-How is he-?!"

Before Coco finished her question, Ryu brought his hands at waist level as a blue light formed between them. Gritting his teeth, Ryu launched a giant beam of light as he roared, " _ **SHINKU- HADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUKEN!**_ "

Coco got knocked out of Vale.

"What's going on?!" Ruby squeaked in fear as Yang bolted from her seat and stood next to her half-sister.

But Ryu wouldn't have that shit.

Charging yet again, Ryu took a bit more time as the blue light between his hands turned into a pitch-white one. " _ **DENJIN!**_ " The martial artist yelled as energy crackled uncontrollably before he roared, " _ **HADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUKEN!**_ "

He blew up the entire school.

Unfortunately, he killed nearly everyone.

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_ " Yang roared as she bolted up from the debris of the academy. " **You're** _ **dead**_ **to me!** "

Her precious Ruby incinerated, the blonde brawler charged forward. As soon as she ran up to the martial artist, she fired shotgun rounds before she went in for a devastating hook to the face.

But Ryu wouldn't have that shit.

Using his overpowered-as-fuck invincibility frames, the street fighter sent out a fist against Yang's chin as he yelled, " _ **SHORYUKEN!**_ "

The blonde found her Ember Celica shattering at the sheer vibration frequency sent across her entire body. "H-How?" She whispered weakly as she fell to the ground. And Ryu answered in the only way he knew how.

"The answer lies in the heart of battle."

Ryu shoryuken'd her sixty-nine times, absolutely destroying her body in the process.

* * *

Weiss screamed as she bolted up from a nightmare.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" _I don't get it…_ "

The Schnee heiress decided never play Super Smash Brothers ever again.


End file.
